Cheater
by VaMpIrElUvEr1333
Summary: Shane cheated on Claire with Eve.So she leaves Morganville with her sister. Seven years later she comes back to give the cure to the vampires,but something weird happened.What happened to Morganville?And what happened to the glass house gang. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in my fan-fiction except for Rose (Claire's sister.) and my plot. Rachel Caine owns the rest.**

**P.S. Claire is adopted in this story and she has a sister Rose that is the the real daughter of her adopted parents, but they are really close, and she is visting Claire and the glass house gang.**

Chapter 1: Leaving my problems

Claire's POV

Today is the best day ever! I got to go home early because are teacher is sick! Well it's not the best day ever for my teacher but it is for me. Since I got to get off of school early I can spend some more time with Rose before she leaves for New York tommorow, and me and Rose can spend time with Shane, Michael, and Eve. Rose wants me to come home to New York with her, but I keep telling her that this is my home. The glass house is my home now. I walk in front of the glass house and take in a deep breath of fresh air. I love it here even if I'm in a town with crazy vamps and my boss is a crazy ass vamp that tries to kill me once in a while. This is my home, it will always be. I walk up the front steps and put the key into the keywhole and opened the door. I walked into the most wonderful house ever and hugged the walls for some reason. The house seemed to hug me back, it felt nice. I heard a thump from upstairs and a giggle, Are Eve and Michael home? I droped my bag and went upstairs. I went to Michael's room and pressed my ear against the door. Nothing. Huh, thats weird. I went to Eve's room and pressed my ear against the door. I heard nothing. I heard another thump and a muffled giggle, it was coming from Shane's room. I wonder if Shane knew that Michael and Eve were messing around in his room. I guess Michael and Eve do some strange things. I pressed my ear against shane's door. I heard a grunt. That is not Michael. I swing the door open and the door made a thump against the wall. I stare in shock as I see Shane fooling around with Eve. My eyes were wide and my jaw fell open. Shane jumped from the bed and looked at me with all the color drained from his face. Eve got up and looked paler than usual.

" Claire, it's not what it looks like." Shane said. He took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"CB we made a mistake." Eve pleaded.

Her eyes showing a lot of regret. There was a tear running down my cheek. How could they do this! My best-friend and my boyfriend slept together.

"Say something." Eve said with a tear in her eye.

I said nothing. I felt two people walk up behind me. I turned around and Michael and Rose were behind me I saw anger in Roses face when she saw Eve and Shane together and Michael face dropped and he had a tear in his. Rose took a protective step in front of me.

"WHAT HELL IS THIS!" She yelled at Shane and Eve. Shane and Eve noticed they were naked so Shane took the covers to cover himself up and Eve took a bed sheet to cover herself up. Shane was staring at me and Eve was staring at Michael. Rose went right up to Eve and punched her right in the face. Eve gasped and flew backwards. Rose was trying to punch her again but I ran up behind her and put my arms around her waist and started to pull her backwards. You would think she got cheated on but Rose has always been protective over me.

" YOU WHORES, YOU HURT MY SISTER, I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled at them.

" Michael take my sister and calm her down." I whispered.

Michael came over to my sister and pulled her to the door not taking his eyes off Eve.

"Michael-." Eve started but Michael cut her off.

"Save it were through." Michael stated.

Eve started to cry. Michael took my sister out into the hallway. I was still staring at Shane.

"I can't believe this, my best-friend and boyfriend together." I said with a stream of tears flowing down my cheek.

"Claire its not like that, please we made a mistake. I am so sorry, please forgive me I love you so much, I'll do anything to make it up to you, please." He was pleading with me. He had tears in his eyes. He took a step towards me with his palm raised up. I took a step back.

"You both want to make it up to me." I said as a statement.

Shane had hope in his eyes he nodded. Eve looked up at me ashamed and she nodded too.

"Then leave me alone." I walked out of the room and into my room I slammed the door and went into my closet. I can't do this anymore! I need to get out of this town. I got my suitcases up from under my bed and started to throw all my clothes into both suitcases. I heard banging on my door and Eve and Shane begging me to come out. I got all of my clothes and all my stuff into the suitcases and I went to my desk. There was a picture of Shane, Eve, Michael, and me all together happily smiling. I tore up the picture and left the bits on my desk. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I noticed the banging stoped. I went over to my door and swung it opened. Shane was sitting on the wall across from my door. His head shot up when he saw me. He was crying. So what I yelled at myself he deserves it. I look at him with disgust written al across my face. He looked at my bags in my hand.

"Claire-." I cut him off by giving him the finger and walking away. I jogged down the stairs to see Rose on the couch glaring at Eve and Eve pleading with Michael. Everybody stoped what they were doing to look up at me. Eve looked at my bags and started to cry again. Good I'm glad she's crying she deserves it. Shane came downstairs and looked at me again. I went over to where Rose was ( glaring at shane.) and sat down beside her.

"I want to go home." I said to her.

She looked at me.

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded. She smiled.

" Good because I was going to take you if you wanted to go or not." She told me. I looked up at Michael, he looked at me.

"Michael I'm sorry but I have to leave." I tell him.

He nodded.

"I understand." He said.

I got up and so did Rose I walked over to the door. I looked back at Michael not even looking at Eve or Shane.

"Bye Michael." I said and walked out of the glass house and this town maybe forever.

**Ok that was chapter 1! Please R&R! What do you think is going to happen next? Is claire going to leave or not? If she is going to leave do you think she's going to come back? I'll put up more chapters later.**

**VaMpIrElUvEr1333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys i'm putting up chapter two right now, but before I do that I would like to thank the people who reviewd.**** Ok Im going to quit babbling and write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in my fanfic except for Rose and I own the plot. Rachel Caine owns the rest.**

Shane POV

Oh my god! I just made the biggest mistake of my life! I can't believe I cheated on Claire with Eve! And now Claire is gone out of my life. I feel like there's a whole in my heart without Claire here the whole just gets bigger and bigger.

I love her so much that if anything ever happened to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I know what your thinking 'If I loved claire so much than why did you cheat on her you ass?' Well I'll give you the worst douchbag reason ever. Claire's only sixteen years old and since I promised to myself, Claire,and Michael that we wouldn't go further than making out. I just came home and Eve was upset about some ass jock at work that I did it without thinking. My hormones took over me and I did it without thinking of losing the most important thing to me, Claire.

Eve was still crying in her chair in the corner of the room about Claire leaving and her and Michael breaking up. Michael was staring at a the blank televison screen and I was still staring at the door expecting her head to pop back in. I was mad at Michael for not stoping her, but I bet he wanted to rip my head off right now. I can't take this anymore I need to yell at somebody. I jumped up of the couch and stood to face Michael.

"Why didn't you stop her!" I yelled.

He turned to face me his eyes flashing red.

" What did you want me to do send her to her room?" He asked in a calm voice.

"NO BUT YOU COULD OF TOLD AMELIE. DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT HER!" I screamed at him. He was in front of me before I even blinked.

"I do care about her, but maybe you need to ask yourself that question." He growled in my face.

"Of course I care about her I love her who do you think you are asking me that question," I growled back.

"I'm not the one the cheated on her with her best-friend." He pointed a finger at Eve.

Eve lked down clearly ashamed. I didn't say anything. I know he is one- hundred percent right, but I still need someone to yell at.

Me and Michael were staring at each other with a fierce expression when the doorbell rang.

I froze so did everybody else. I willed my legs to move towards the door.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to find Amelie and Oliver with murderous expressions on there faces.

Claire POV

We stoped at the borders of Morganville to find Amelie and Oliver standing next to the guard booth talking to the guards. There heads shot up when they heard Rose beat on the horn. Amelie motion for us to get out of the car.

"Great, we have to get out of the car at night with vampires. Now that's a night on the town." I heard Rose mumble as we got out of the car.

I tried to bury my laugh but failed. Rose smirked at me. If I didn't have Rose here with me I wouldn't know what to do. I walked over to Amelie and Oliver they looked pissed.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Amelie asked me

"Postive." I breathed.

She gave me a weird look. She stepped forward and put he hand on the braclet that she gave me, that states I'm hers. The braclet made my wrist cold. The braclet turned blue than fell of onto the ground.

"Outside of Morganville you are not mine, but in the future I may ask for your prescene and when that happens I expect you to come, do you understand?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Good."

She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around me. At first I thought she was going to kill me for trying to leave, but I realized she was hugging me. She stepped back stiffly.

"Tell Myrinn I said goodbye." I told Amelie.

She nodded.

Oliver stepped forward, for a mintue I thought he was going to hug me, but instead he just held out his hand for a shake.

I shook his hand and we said our goodbyes to them. We got back into the car and drove away. Amelie told us that we wouldn't lose our memory in case she needs me back for some reason. As Rose was driving away she rolled down the window. I gazed over at my sister. She looks like an angel the way her strawberry hair splashes against her pale face. Her beautiful bright green eyes gazing into the distance, every feature she has is elegant and beautiful. Where my hair is dark, curly, and wild hers is tamed. I know why Shane cheated on me. I'm just a ugly blob of nothing, where Eve looks like a gothic princess. But that doesn't give him an excuse. If he didn't want to be with me all he had to do is tell me instead of making me feel like a fool or making my heart feel like it's shattered into a million pieces. No! I mentally yelled at myself, you have to move on with your life, he wasn't the one, oh well. But it doesn't feel like that at all. One part my heart tells me he is the one and he will always will be the one no matter what. The other part is yelling at me for still loving him. Oh well, I have to move on, and that's excatly what I'm going to do.

We drove away into the night, to chase the stars, to get away from Morganville. I don't think I will be coming back.

Rose POV

I noticed Claire looking at me at the corner of my eye with a look of envy. I don't know why she is envying me. I have to admit I am pretty, but Claire is gorgeous with her dark brown wild curls flying around and her big pretty hazel eyes shining in the moonlight. _I _ have always envyed Claire in so many ways. Her smarts, her beauty, her magic to get any boy she wants without trying.

Claire has never noticed how boys look at her. She's completely blind. I see how boys look at me. Too boys I looks elegant, sophisticated, and tamed, boys look at Claire and see wild, adventures, and risk taker. They always go for Claire. I mean, don't get me wrong boys do look at me, but they always look at Claire first, and they always check her out longer than me. Shane's stupid for cheating on Claire. I think he realized that, and I think he realized how beautiful Claire was and that she can get any guy with a tiny snap of the fingers. That's why he wanted her to stay, he couldn't bear her to be with anybody else. Oh well, he deserves it for doing that to Claire, my claire! I should of killed him and that gothic slut right then and there, but I saw how Claire looked at Shane before and I know that she truly loves him, and if I hurt Shane she would be very upset with me, and I know that Claire does care about Eve and she wouldn't want me to hurt her in any way. I may look elegant but I got one hell of a punch. Claire may look like a small wild girl, but she can kick a lot of vampire ass. When she was thirteen in New york, me and Claire were walking home from a friends house at night, a vamp pulled us into a corner and tried to bite me. Claire took that vamp by the shirt and threw him against the wall and started to beat him, he didn't even have a chance to fight her back. She punched him so fast and hard, later that night I had to make sure she wasn't a vamp. Anyway by the time she got done with him he was black and blue and he couldn't even move. Since Vampires get to go around freely in new york nobody really cared. Claire got a reputation with the New york vamps as a badass. Nobody Vamp ever bothered her, me or anybody close to Claire again, they were scared.

Claire did have a rough childhood. They found her in a corner in a ballroom surrounded by her dead family members (Her real family, not adopted parents, my real parents) when she was only ten. They interviewed her and they knew for a fact that the murders were Vamps, but they never caught them.

I always wanted a sister so when my parents brought home beautiful Claire I was so happy that I did makeovers with her all night, I was only twelve and I never did a makeover before. She was ten and terrified of her new family but me and her automatically clicked, we've been close ever since. I love her with all my heart and I would do anyting to protect her even if it cost me my own life. She never talked about what happened that night with me or my parents, and I never pushed her about it. I bet it was pretty tramitzing, but I think she knows more about what happened than she tells the police. I noticed that she was asleep, she looks so peacefull and vulnerable. I have to make a promise to myself and to Claire that I will never let anybody hurt her again, _never again!_ I will kill them before letting them hurt Claire, no, not just Claire, My Claire!

Shane POV

I took a step backwards because from the look the Amelie and Oliver gave me I could just die on the spot. Michael came up from behind me. While my face looked scared his face looked calm and composed.

"Amelie, Oliver what brings you here?" Michael asked.

"That foolish boy and stupid girl." Oliver pointed to Me and Eve.

"May we come in?" Amelie asked in a tone that gave me chills up my back.

"That depends are you going to kill somebody?" Michael was serious.

"No." She said.

"Then Come in." Michael motion for them to come in .

Oliver and Amelie walk into the living room lighting fast. I quickly ran into the living room and asked the question that I was dying to ask.

"Where's Claire?" I asked.

Amelie sent cold daggers at me and Oliver looked like he wanted to strangle me to death.

"That is none of your concern Mr. Collins." Amelie said cooly.

" Like hell it isn't." I growled.

Oliver quickly got up and pinned me against the wall.

"Your the reason she's gone, you stupid fool! You think you have the right to know where she is! Well you don't!" He yelled in my face.

"I still love her!" I spat at him.

" Yes and you shown how much you love her by cheating on her with her best-friend." he growled.

I was quiet for a few seconds. He was right and wrong. It is my fault I cheated on claire, but I am stil in love with her completely.

" Oliver, let him go." Amelie said.

Oliver didn't let go for a few seconds, and then he finally let me go. He spun back around and stood next to Amelie.

" Can you tell us where Claire is?" Michael asked.

Amelie looked at him for a few seconds.

" She's gone home to New York with her sister."

When Amelie said that I could feel all the color drain from my face and I felt my face fell all the way to the floor. Eve started to cry again.

" She's gone?" I asked.

Amelie looked at me and pity flashed across her face.

" Yes, and she's not coming back."

Everything inside me crumpled up and died. I would never see my Claire again, and thats when I crumpled to the floor and started to cry.

**Ok so that's chapter two. On the next chapter I will fast forward seven years later. What will happen? Is Claire changed to Morganville change? And what happened to her old glass house friends? I'll put it up sometime this week since I have school and a lot of test and homework. BYE!**

**VaMpIrElUvEr1333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is chapter three! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. Check out my other story "Sins" The summary's sucks but the story's good, trust me! It has all the glass house gang in it and some of there POV's! The story is just based around somebody else!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Rose, Cordelia, her clan, and the plot. **

**( Claire is 23 and Rose is 25)**

_**Seven years later...**_

**Claire POV**

"You don't have to go Claire." Rose told me.

I sighed at the protest she was still giving me.

"Yea I do Rose, you know Amelie will have my head on a platter if I don't go." I explained _again._

She groaned and flopped down on my bed.

" We can take her."

I raised my eyebrows and put my hands on my small hips.

" We can take Amelie and her bodyguards?" I asked.

She sighed.

" OK I see your point, but your not going alone." She said as she put her suitcase together.

" Your not going." I stated.

She looked back at me.

" Oh yes I am, your not going to a town full a vamps without me." She crossed her arms in a stubborn way. I don't think she realized that we _live_ in a town full of vampires.

" It's _my _motorcycle, and when I say you can't go you can't." I said annoyed.

"You would leave me here all by myself with no way of defending myself?" Her eyes watered and she put on a puppy dog face.

Damn she's twenty-five and she still puts on the puppy dog face.

I don't want her to go because Amelie said that what she's asking me to do is very dangerous and it could kill me, so why would I want the most important person in my life in danger to help out some Damn Vamps? But she's right she could get killed here without me. I been able to fight vamps ever since I was thirteen it's really weird too. I never met a vamp that could beat me in a fight before. I was known as the town's bad-ass, guys only wanted to date me because I can protect them from vamps, and I guess they like the idea of a girl that could beat there ass. People came to me for protection. I protected half the citizens of New York city, the other half was to stubborn to ever allow a twenty-three year old girl to protect them, those were the people that were getting killed the most. I put a silver bracelet around there wrist to notify that if you touch them your dead, nobody ever touched one of my protected people. The only person who knew the password to take the bracelet of if they didn't want my protection anymore was me and nobody ever did that. I still went out on patrol's at night, even though some people didn't want me to protect them cause I was a girl I still cared about people and I wanted to protect them the best way I could, so I went out all night and stopped vamps from draining people by using threats, and fighting, a lot of fighting. I have to admit I love to fight. I love the way your body feels free when you punch and kick and do all kinds of back-flips and fancy tricks to win against a vamp, the only thing I don't like, is when you get hit. I may be tough but vamps still can kick some ass! I have to be extra careful to not get to hurt and usually I do end up with a bloody nose or a busted lip or nasty bruises, but I always win, and when I mean always I mean _always._

Since I'm going to be leaving I put a a lot of really good vamp's in charge. I know you must think I'm crazy but these Vamps are really nice. When they drink blood they go to the blood bank or they go hunting for some animals they never drink from humans directly because they think it's very evil. Actually there's about thirty vamps like that, that I really trust. I'm taking ten of the thirty vamps with me. I knew that Rose was going to want to go and whats wrong with having these good vamps protect her, and it never hurt to have some vamps to stand by you. One of these vamps is Cordelia. She's like a mama vamp to me. She protects me at all time and since I never really had a mother she kinda filled in the picture of mama role for me.

Rose still had the puppy dog face on and it wasn't fair she knew I couldn't resist the puppy dog face.

"Fine." I groaned.

She popped of the bed and began twirling around like a ballerina. She began singing.

" _Were going to a town full of vampires, La la la la_

_Were going to get eaten, La la la._

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Let's get eaten, yeah yeah_

_yeah!"_

This made me bust out laughing because she sounded like a screeching cat and because of the lyrics she just made up. I started to sing the song with her even though it talked about death. We both grabbed hair brushes and started to sing in front of the mirror making up lyrics along the song. When we were done we fell back on my bed and busted out laughing. I missed this between us the bond that we had. We hadn't did this since we were young. I miss this, I miss us, I miss the way it used to be. For a second I forgot the world around me, all I focused on was me and my sister having fun and having real sister bounding time. Then I got brought back into reality, and I remembered what I had to do tomorrow. Great.

**Rose POV**

I can't believe she's letting me go! I would of never let me go, but she's a sucker for the puppy dog eyes. I remembered seven years ago that I vowed silently to myself and to Claire that I would protect her from anything and since she's going back to dooms-ville (Morganville) She need's me protect her, even though she's a tough bad-ass that barely gets hurt, there's one thing that can get severely damaged, her heart. OK that sounds really cheesy but It's true I'm not willing to risk Claire's depression over _Shane Collins!_ That bastard hurt Claire by cheating on her with one of her best- friends. I'm not going to let that happen again. He may have moved on with another skank. I just don't get it. It was a Saturday and we were packing things onto Claire's huge motorcycle and the van that the Vamps are using. I couldn't help myself I had to ask the question that was itching me.

"Claire, I don't get it you can have any guy you want but your still single. Why?" I blurted out.

She thought about that for a minute while picking up a heavy load of weapons and putting them into the van.

"Have you ever thought about that I never met the right guy?" Claire asked.

"No, because guys swoon over you every-time you come near them and there were some sweet nice guys that you turned down too." I stated.

Claire turned around and looked at me with the look of sadness in her eyes.

"Guys only _swoon_ over me because I can protect them or because I'm ''hot''." I can't believe this she doesn't believe she's pretty or that there's no guy is looking at her and thinking those things she said.

"I want a guy to like me for my personality or brains or something like that, not just because I can protect them or they think I'm ''hot''." She continued. " I want a guy that likes me for whats inside of me not just because of my looks or fighting skills." She explained.

She turned back around and started to finish piling stuff into the van.

" Claire your still a virgin, doesn't that bother you."

She turns around sharply and narrows her eyes at me, she spoke with such authority I thought she was Amelie.

" I choose to be a Virgin, it's my decision. I just don't want to go give my virginity up to a random frigging person, and it's really none of your concern." She says sharply.

I shrugged.

"Whatever." I grumble loud enough so she could hear me.

She doesn't look or talk to me the whole time packing. I layed at the back of the truck leaning against some soft clothes. I fell asleep to Claire's steady breathing.

" Rose wake up! Rose!" somebody started to shake me. I was going to get up and punch them in the face, but when I opened my eyes, Cordelia and nine other vampires were behind her packing. Cordelia was lightly shaking me. Cordelia in some ways is like a second mom to me. Actually more like a first mom since my parents (Claire's adopted parent's) weren't around as much because they were rich success-full doctors. Yes, my real parents gave me shelter, food, clothes, and money, but what I wanted most of all is a real relationship with my parents like a mother daughter day, or we all of us me, Claire, and my mom and dad all sat down at a dinner table and ate together like a real family. That's one reason I envy Claire. Cordelia always treated Claire like her daughter that I grew jealous of there relationship. I only grew jealous because I didn't get that kind of attention from my mom. Eventually Cordelia pulled me aside and gave me a talk. Ever since then she's been like a real mother to me. I will always remember the time where we first met her.

_Flashback_

_Me and Claire were doing patrol's, even though Claire was grumbling about how she didn't want me here I was a good backup. We were behind a filthy run downed bar when we heard some fighting Of course Claire ran to the rescue to find a pretty red-head vamp battling a male handsome brunette vamp over a female human girl. The girl looked frighten and I looked at her wrist to see no bracelet saying that she's protected by Claire, but Claire didn't care she always saw the good in people that's one of the reason I admire about her. The red-headed vamp was struggling to over-power the handsome brunette boy vamp. Claire turned to face me._

" _Get the girl and go inside." She told me._

" _I'm not leaving you." I argued._

" _This is the time to argue with me Rose." Claire growled_

" _Well I'm not going inside." I folded my arms across my chest like a bitch, yea I'm sweet but I can be a bitch if I wanted to be._

" _Fine, just get that girl and tell her to go inside and wait for __me, something tells me that one of these vamps won't leave her alone." _

_I nodded and walked over to the girl and told her to go inside the nicest way I could. She nodded and slowly walked into the bar trying to avoid the vamps fighting. When she walked into the bar Claire went over and pulled the brunette vamp off the red-head vamp and threw him to the wall he crashed and fell onto some garbage bags. He bolted up and went straight for me I got my stake ready and actually I'm excited, the first action in a long time, but the excitement faded when Claire was tackling him to the ground. I saw that his fangs are extended and he was trying to fight Claire off. The red-head was watching the whole thing with a death glare towards Claire. The brunette vamp slowly stood up from being wrestled by Claire and did a double- take on Claire for two reasons. A) because she's Claire and she can kick anybody's ass, and B) because she looks extremely gorgeous in her black skinny jeans and green tank top that really shows of her eyes ( Guys always look at her like that.)_

" _Oh I didn't know the human was yours Claire." He said barely above a whisper._

" _She's not, You know I take a patrol every night! Just because there not under my protection doesn't mean I won't care about them!" She snapped harshly._

" _I'm sorry." He said._

_Claire's reaction went from harsh to soft in one second._

" _Just go home Liam, and try to pick up any human snacks on the way." Liam gasped._

" _You know my name?" He asked clearly mystified._

_She smiles one of her innocent sweet Claire Danvers smiles that you can clearly tell brighten up his day._

" _Yes I know all the Vampires name in this town." She said as she went over and put her hand on his back._

" _Now go home rest up, sleep, and drink from the blood bag you got today at the blood bank." She told him._

_He nodded and started to walk away._

_He turned back and said " Thank you"_

_Claire nodded and smiled. He was gone in a flash. Claire turned towards the __red-headed vamp. She looked clearly pissed. The red-headed vamp gave her the one of the most deadliest glare's I ever saw ( Claire's is first, then Amelie.)_

" _What do you expect me to do go on my hands and knee's and beg for my forgiveness? Well guess what I don't apologize for something I did right. I was trying to save that girl-" She was explaining but Claire cut her off._

" _I believe you. You have a good record. You never ever killed a human and you never drank from a human directly." Claire explained._

_The red-headed vampire was older she looked about in her early forties although she is still pretty in a mom sort of way._

_The red-headed vampire snorted. " I'm glad I live up to your standards my royalty." She bowed in cocky way. " I don't know who you think you are but just because you can kick some Vampire's ass doesn't mean I'm scared of you. I've lived for three hundred years you foolish peasant, and I will not be scared of some human girl and her weaker lackey." She huffed and crossed her arms._

_I was about to go off on this bitch. I mean who does she think she is talking to Claire like that. Claire could kick her butt with a snap of her fingers, and nobody talks to me like that without getting cussed out. I was ready to get my kick- ass face on when Claire did something that surprised me. She smiled. Claire stepped forward with a huge grin splashed across her face._

" _I like you. You don't take crap from anyone, and I admire that you are not afraid of me and that you don't try to suck-up to me like other vamps in this town." She told the red-headed vamp. " I'm Claire." Claire held her hand out to the red-headed. I tensed and so did the Vamp in front of her._

_The red-headed Vamp stuck her hand out and shook Claire's hand._

" _Cordelia." The vamp said._

_Claire smiled and pointed at me._

" _This is my sister Rose."_

_I stepped forward cautiously and shook Cordelia's hand._

_Claire smiled._

" _I think were going to be the best of friends." Claire brightly said._

_End of flashback._

Ever since that night Cordelia treated me and Claire like her own children.

" Yes Cordelia?" I ask her still warily from sleeping.

" Were going now. Claire said to ride with us."

Of course. I would be pissed for not riding with Claire on her bad-ass motorcycle, but I got to ride with Cordelia and I always like to talk to her. When we got back to New york from leaving Morganville Claire bought that motorcycle right away. Her outer exterior turned hard and cold but on the inside I knew she was dying. She turned even more beautiful than before. She looked like a angel going into battle with her tan skin and dark brown curls flying around. I know I said the same thing before we left Morganville but she looks even more beautiful since we came back from Morganville. She turned cold and men couldn't believe that she was so beautiful yet so cold at the same time. She's still like that, but everybody knows she still has a soft spot. I climbinto the van with the vamps and look around. The windows are tinted, great. I see out of the corner of my eye Claire climbing on her bike and put her leather jacket on. OK now I bet if any guy could see her now they would have a heart attack. I glance over at the guy vamps in the car and there staring at Claire like she's a god and there jaws are wide open. I tried to suppress my laughing but failed miserably. I caught Cordelia's eye and pointed to the guy vamps in the car that are gaping at Claire. She rolled her eye's and smiled a wicked grin.

She went over to the driver that was staring at Claire and punched him lightly but forcefully on the arm.

" Hey, are you going to drool over Claire all day?" She asked him.

He immediately snapped out of his trance and turned red. Ha! I didn't know vampire's could blush!

He turned on the van and all the other vamps snapped out of the Claire trance.

Claire heard the van and turned her head at us. She smiled a evil but playful grin and soultued to us and raced away into the night. We followed closely behind. _I will protect Claire!_

**Claire's POV**

I was driving to Morganville on my bike. I love feeling the wind hit my face. I felt like I was getting take into heaven, and then I remembered that I'm going to Morganville, Lucifer's lair. We only stopped twice. Once to stretch and get some gas and food, and once to sleep. Were on the outskirts of Morganville driving in. I can instantly feel somethings wrong. It's night and we are driving the streets of Morganville and It's quiet and eerie. I don't like that. We go and stop on a street that has a coffee shop that I remember is called Common grounds. I stop on the side and park my bike. The van parks behind me. I take off my helmet and go over to the van and throw it inside. The vamps were out in a flash and they stood protect fully beside me and Rose.

" Ah, it's good to be home." I sighed and allowed a cold smile come across my lips.

Rose stood by my side. I walked up to the door that enters common ground and took a deep breath. I opened the door and all vampire's eyes inside the coffee shop turned towards me. I walked in confidently with Rose and Cordelia's clan by my side. All eye's were on me which made me smile and evil wicked smile. I walked towards the counter and I recognized the person as Monica Morrel behind the counter. Oh look daddy's ran out of cash. I asked Rose and Cordelia's clan what they wanted sadly they wanted nothing. I was going to make Monica's job very hard.

" Coffee." I said.

She looked up at the person, gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

" Claire?" She asked.

My smiled stretched to my ears.

" Yea, it's me Monica, how are you? Still a Bitch?" My tone was playful.

I heard Rose snicker next to me. Monica ignored my comment and rushed out of the counter and into a office.

" Wait my coffee." I yelled after her running figure.

" Bitch." I muttered

I turned to Cordelia, her clan, and Rose

" I guess that teaches you to not be cocky with people that are handling your drinks." I told them.

They all busted out laughing. Which I don't know why. It wasn't even funny.

" Claire." I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

I whirled around to see Oliver standing behind the counter.

I turned my evil smile on.

" Oliver how are you? Still trying to take over Morganville?" I was such a smart-ass.

His jaw tightened.

" Let's talk in my office." His voice was demanding.

" McKay." I told him me, Rose, and Cordelia and her Clan walked to his office. He stoped outside his door.

" Alone." He said without looking at me.

" Sorry Ollie, but they go wherever I go." I told him

He whirled around fast, eyes flashing red and fangs out. Cordelia took a protective step in front of me eyes flashing red and her to fangs out. All of her Clan were right by her side. It was a face-off.

" Now now, let's not have any fights here Oliver." I said coldly.

His eyes flashed to me, then they turned back to there normal silver color.

" Fine." He grumbled.

He retreated to his office. I took that as a sign to go in.

I went inside and so did Cordelia, her clan, and Rose. Once we were inside the door closed. The Ice queen was seated in Oliver's desk, Oliver is standing behind her quietly observing.

I smile my cold evil grin and go and pop down in a available seat.

" Hey Ice queen. How are you?" I said.

" Hello Claire. I am very good thanks for asking." She smiled.

" How are you Claire?" I shrugged.

" Not bad." I told her.

She smiled.

" So let's cut to the chase. Why am I here?" I asked her.

" Claire I am going to tell you what happened after you left." I nodded for her to continued.

" A year after you left, my father, Bishop." For some reason I flinched at that mans name. Nobody noticed. "-came to Morganville and tried to take over. He eventually took over a year later. He killed anybody who go in his way and that was a good number of human's and vampire's." I just then noticed that Sam Glass was standing in the corner. "- I have been in hiding and my father thinks that I am dead, and I would like to keep it that way." She told me.

" OK so what does that have to do with me?" I asked her.

She smiled at me.

" You will be a spy for me and work for Bishop by giving the cure out to all vampire's. Myrinn is already spying on Bishop for me by working for him. I have to warn you may have to kill some humans or vampires to earn Bishops trust-." I cut her off by holding one finger up at her.

I could feel Cordelia tense at the word Bishop. I could feel me and Rose tense at the work _kill humans._

" I'm not killing any humans." I told her.

She frowned.

" Fine then get your clan over here to do it." She pointed to Cordelia's clan.

" There not my clan. There Cordelia's clan." I told her pointing to Cordelia.

The Ice queen narrowed her eyes at me while I smiled.

" Fine get _Cordelia's _clan to do it." She tried to state the obvious.

Cordelia step forwards.

" I have never killed a human or drank from them of that matter, and I will not do it just because _you _tell us to do it." Ha! Cordelia stood up to Ice queen. I love it!

Oliver snarled and lunged forward for Cordelia's throat. Cordelia was caught off guard but she got in a fight stance and so did her clan. Cordelia practically raised me, I'm not going to let her get attacked by Oliver. I lunge for Oliver just before he reaches Cordelia. I knock him down. He looks up at me and snarls and lunges for my throat while his fangs are coming down and his eyes are flashing red. Just before he reaches my throat I grab him by the neck and throw him against the wall. I pin him against the wall while he struggles to break from my hold.

" You will not attack any of my people while were here under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?" I hiss in his face.

He stares at me for a couple of long hard seconds and I stare right back. He finally nods and I let his collar go. He edges over towards where Amelie is.

" How could you-." Oliver was beginning to ask before Cordelia cut him off.

" At New york Claire is known for being the towns bad-ass, because she can kick any vampires ass at any time. Humans come to her for protection and Vampires are deathly afraid of her. She is also known for being the towns heart-throb. All the guys want her but they can't have her cause she turns them down faster than you can snap your fingers." She explains to them.

I give Cordelia a dirty look for calling me the towns ''heart-throb''.

" Before you ask I don't know why I can beat a vampire's ass, and yes I will not tell Bishop because it is a risk to the plan." I tell them anticipating there speech.

Amelie looks shocked for a minute then the cool expression she always has passes through her face.

" One more thing." I tell them. " Rose has to stay at the glass house." I turn around and tell Rose.

She looks shocked.

" Hell no!" She exclaims.

" Rose, if anything happened to you I couldn't forgive myself I need you to be somewhere safe. Like in the glass house." I turned to Sam.

" Can you please ask your grandson if my sister can stay for her protection?" I ask Sam.

He nods.

He takes Rose by the arm as she is huffing and puffing, and opens the portal.

" Rose one more thing." She turns around. " Don't tell the Michael or any of them that I'm here." She huffs but nods.

She disappears into the portal. I turned around.

" Well, lets go face my death." I tell them.

**Rose POV**

I can't believe she sent me to the glass house! Whatever, if I'm here I might as well make Eve and Shane's life Miserable.

Me and Sam step through the portal into the glass house. I see Michael and I believe Shane and a blonde headed girls head snap toward us.

I'm disgusted on what I see. Michael cuddled with the goth skank Eve! She cheated on him! I'm even more disgusted that I see Shane cuddled up with a blonde headed skank. She is pretty but not as pretty as my Claire.

" Rose?" Michael ask.

I smirk.

" In the living flesh." I tell him.

Sam steps forward.

" Rose is back in town and she needs a safe place to stay so I was wondering if she can stay here Michael." He tells Michael.

" Of course." Michael nods.

Sam nods and hands be the bag and steps through the portal.

" Wait don't leave me with them." I call after him but he's already gone.

" Well great that's what I get for trusting a vamp." I mutter to myself.

I look up to the curious faces of the glass house gang (Including the blonde skank.)

" Is Claire here?" Shane ask me.

I look at him. Oh my gosh! He's a vamp! Damn a lot changed since I left.

" No." I tell him.

" Where is she?" Michael ask.

" New york." I tell them.

" Why isn't she here?" Eve ask.

" She sent me here to protect me. Vamps are going crazy she's trying to deal with them." I lied.

" She's dealing with vamps, she can get killed!" Shane bellowed.

" Death sentence." The blonde skank vamp says with a smirk.

I glare at her.

" Ysandre!" Shane yelled.

She just kept smirking.

" She can deal." I tell them.

I go over to the couch.

I hear the door-bell ring. I jump up and get it. I open the door and Claire all beautiful is standing in the doorway.

" Claire what the hell are you doing here?" I hiss.

I hear people behind me. I turned around and they all are standing there. Shane looked like he never saw a girl before. Eve gasped. Michael was wide eyed. And the blonde skank vamp had hatred in her eyes.

" Official business." She tells me with a smirk. " I'm here to kill Eve." She does one of her evil smiles.

Uh-oh.

**OK sorry IT took so long I had a lot of school so yea. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey** I know it took me so long to write this but I've been really busy. I know not a good enough excuse but oh well here's chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Morganville vampire's characters they all go to the talented Rachel Cain, but I do own the plot, Rose, Cordelia, and her clan.**

**Claire's POV**

" I'm here to kill Eve." I tell them.

I noticed that Rose's face went into confusion. Shane was still staring at me (Oh look he's a vampire. Great another to deal with.) Eve's face got really pale. Michael went into shock, and the Blonde vamp standing next to Shane (Myrinn told me her name was Ysandre.) looked at me with hatred through those brown big eyes.

Rose tugged on my arm.

" What the hell are you talking about?" She asked me clearly confused.

I looked at her green eyes, and smiled a playful seductive smile.

" Why don't you invite me in." I tell her.

Clearly I can step through the door without permission because I can feel the houses vibes. The house knows what that I'm doing good and it invited me in itself but clearly nobody else can feel the vibes. I'm glad, Ysandre works for Bishop and if she found out what I'm going to do then she would go off and tell her little master. I can tell that Ysandre and Shane are in a relationship and to be honest I don't care. I got over him a long time ago and I don't care who he dates, but a small part of me is outrageously jealous right now.

I could see Rose debating with herself to let me in or not. She looked at Michael and he shook his head fast indicating to not let me in. That made me really mad! I've been protecting Rose's for a long time and he doesn't get to rule over her! I gritted my teeth trying to not lunge for Michael or Ysandre. I looked back at her sparkly green eyes.

" Rose, listen to me I've been protecting you ever since we went back to New york, I wouldn't hurt you. Just let me in and I'll explain what I'm going to do." I pleaded.

She looked at my hazel eyes and nodded.

"Come in."

I snapped my fingers and Cordelia and her clan quickly moved in the house behind me following hot on my heels. Michael quickly put himself in front of Eve and Shane snapped out of his trance of gazing at me (stalker) and stood on the other sides of Michael.

Michael fangs came out and hissed at showing me two sharp white fangs, while Shane just stood there sternly looking at me.

Cordelia barred her fangs and took a protective step in front of me hissing at Michael and Shane. I rolled my eyes at her motherly protective stance and stepped from behind her not scared by Micheal's hissing.

I turned toward Ysandre who was smirking at out reunion. I glared at her.

" You leave." I ordered her.

She scoffed.

" I can do whatever I want little girl, and do not order me around or I will be forced to-" I cut her southern cruel voice.

" Bishop wants you." I simply told her.

She assess me for a second then nodded went to Shane and gave him some lip-lock action. She did that to annoy me, I could tell. I saw how Rose balled her fist up until her fist were bone white. When she pulled back from his lips she gave me a smirk, (which I returned) and left swiftly while her blonde long curly hair swished behind her. When she left I smiled a cruel painful smile.

" Cordelia get someone to hold down Shane and Michael." I told her. " Oh and get someone to hold down Eve." She nodded and two of her men went and held down Michael and Shane. They struggled, of course, but after all Cordelia clan members are really old so it wasn't much of a fight. Eve tried to fight Cordelia but Cordelia just grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back which made Eve cry out in pain.

" Claire stop!" Rose yelled. Trying to get Eve, Michael, and Shane.

I snapped my fingers and a vamp grabbed Rose and held her. She started to thrash and scream. I gulped down a lump from my throat as Rose yelled to me to stop, I felt really bad.

" Cordelia turn Eve around to face me and get your head from behind her's"

I took my gun from my gun straps that was around my thigh and pointed it at Eve

She saw the gun and she turned even more pale than before.

She pleaded with me. " Claire please don't do this. I am so sorry that I betrayed you. Please." She had a tear running down her cheek.

My instinct told me to go over there and comfort her but I have a job to do.

I laughed at what she said.

" Please I am so over that! This is business. Bishop wants you dead and I do the job." I laughed again.

Michael and Rose kept thrashing. Eve went still and nodded at what I said. Shane just stared at me in shock.

" What happened to the old Claire-bear?" Shane asked me.

I laughed humorlessly.

" You and Eve killed her when you cheated on me." I pointed out.

He winced at my choice of words.

" Oh don't feel so bad Shane. It's not like I'm the only one who changed." I told him pointing to his vampire self.

He didn't say anything.

I slowly pointed the gun at Eve's head.

" Bye Eve."

And I pulled the trigger.

**Dunnnnnn! Sorry I put you on suspense! R&R and see what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey party people! Here is another chapter! And I got a question that said: I thought claire wasn't going to kill anybody? **

**Well your right Claire did say she wasn't going to kill anybody but are injure and kill the same thing? Think about that. Well here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am so sorry to tell you that I do not own this wonderful series by Rachel Caine. *sigh * however I do own the plot, Rose, and Cordelia & her clan.**

_Previously:_

_I slowly pointed the gun at Eve's head._

" _Bye Eve."_

_And I pulled the trigger._

I heard a gasp from Eve. I smirked when I saw Shane and Michael go very, very pale.

Eve opened one of her eyes still eyeing the gun in my hand. She looked up to where I shot just inches above her head and she let out a shaky laugh. All eyes in the room where on me.

I quickly reacted. I pulled out a sharp knife and slit my wrist three on each side carefully and without sound. I put the bloodied knife to both my cheeks and slit them so bad that blood started to gush out of my wrist and cheeks. I could feel myself getting very dizzy from the lack of blood.

" What the hell Claire stop!" Rose yelled at me.

I put my finger to my mouth to silence her. She went quiet. I saw Michael and Shane eyeing my wrist and then I saw there blood shot eyes, they were drooling. I took a quick glance at Cordelia and her clan they looked cool and composed, I guess being alive for six hundred years makes you feel immune to blood.

" Eve why don't you do your two friends a favor and go and get them some blood before I'm there walking snack." I told Eve.

Her eyes snapped to Michael and Shane for a nano second then she nodded and retreated to the kitchen.

I passed the knife to Cordelia and she cut her wrist up just like mine. Ha that should confuse Ysandre's smell.

I felt like I was going to pass out from the lack of blood. I closed my eyes. I heard Michael and Shane snapping at me and there vicous growls. I opened one of my eyes and saw Thernan (A member of Cordelia's clan) and his buddy restraining Michael and Shane from attacking me. Eve came back and handed me and Cordelia a towel and gave Therman the two blood bottles and she plopped down on the sofa. I gave cordelia a towel and put pressure on my wrist to slow the blood flow that is gushing out. Therman and his buddy put the blood from the bottle to Michael and Shane's mouth. Shane and Michael snatched the blood bottles from them and drank away greedily. I looked away, I never told anybody this but blood makes me quesy especially watching somebody gulp it down. It's just punch, it's just punch, it's just punch I keep telling myself. They finally put the bottle down and there eyes turn back to there orginal color. They look around and they looked shocked at the scene before them. Me sitting on a armchair holding a rag to my bloodied wrist and my eyes dropping from the dizzyness. Eve sitting on the sofa shaking from shock. Rose standing there staring off into space looking very pale, and Cordelia standing over me watching me making sure I don't pass out.

" Are guys just going to stand there all day or you going to do a girl a favor and get me your first aid-kit." I tell Shane and Michael with my eyes closed.

I felt the wind whoosh by me from them going to find the first aid-kit. Twenty seconds later Shane or Michael plopped the first aid-kit on my lap. I opened my eyes and opened the box to start to fix my wounds but Cordelia being the mother of group moved my hands away and started to take the items out of the box. She started to spray some stuff on my wrist that stung. I winced. I opened my eyes when she started to stitch my wrist up to close the wound.

" So I suppose I should tell you why I just cut myself and why the hell i'm back here in this hell-whole." I started off.

Wow this is going to be unconfortable long conversation.

**Ok well I know this was a short chapter but would you rather have a short boring chapter or no chapter at all? Ok don't answer that but anyway I'll do some more chapters later. Peace!**

**VaMpIrElUvEr1333**


	6. Chapter 6

OK** I know that I haven't typed in a long time and Im a bitch but I've got personal problems going on, so yeaaaaaaaa. Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Morganville series sadly the amazingly talented Rachel Caine does.**

They all nodded there head quickly while still looking at me with shock across there face. I still can't believe Shane's a Vampire it's so weird. I remember seeing his eyes pleading with me before I left the tears threatening to spill out his baby soft brown eyes. I remember the feeling that all I wanted to do was take him in my arms and hold him until he felt better. I shook my head trying to get that memory from that horrific day out of my head. After all _he_ was the one who cheated on me I shouldn't feel bad for his actions, I'm completely over him but if I'm over him than why did jealousy burned through me when I saw Shane with that skank Ysandre. I was still arguing with myself in my head when I saw Rose face soften at the sight of me. I felt my face wasn't it hard mask like I usually put on my face lines soften to make me feel and I bet look like the old Claire. I shook my head again as Cordelia was stitching my arm back together. I instantly turned my cold hard emotionless face back on. When I did that Rose frowned.

I Started to explain everything to them.

"I'm here to take down Bishop." I simply said.

Shane exploded.

" You can't you'll get killed." He yelled.

Michael and Shane started to tell me how Bishop will _kill _me if I try and don't be stupid, Blah blah blah blah blah.

" Enough." I said in a weak voice from the loss of blood.

But they kept going on and on and on and on.

"Enough!" I yelled in my deadly voice.

I heard a feet coming down the stairs and I quickly crouched down pulling out my silver knife. When the person got to the bottom of the steps I heard a gasp from that direction. I stood up and ran and tackled the person landing on top of he/she with a thump. It was a guy with jet black sleek hair and bright hazel eyes. I put my knife to his throat while leaning on my free hand, and of course he was a vampire.

" Name and business." I growled.

"Get the hell off of me." He spat struggling.

" Name and business." I said again but this time I sounded like a animal.

He looked straight into my eyes. If I wasn't holding a knife to his throat I would say he was hot.

" Daniel Fletch, I live here." He told me.

" Is it true?" I asked anyone not taking my eyes off of Daniel to make sure he doesn't try anything tricky.

"Yes." Michael said.

I turned my deadly glare on.

" Try anything and your dead." I told him.

He gulped and slowly nodded.

I flipped myself in the air fast and quickly tucked my knife back into my leather boots. I noticed the bulge in Daniel's pants but I turned away kinda disgusted. He was trying to hide it when he sat up but he wasn't doing good. I saw from the corner of my eye that Shane was shooting Daniel glares. I brushed it off and went to sit back on the couch.

I looked up.

" Everybody sit." I ordered. Everybody obeyed. Even the new boy sat. Ha! I wonder why everybody is always so scared of me maybe because I just held a gun to Eve's head and shot at the wall above her head almost killing her, or maybe because I just held a knife to one of there roommates head. Oh wait! I got it! It's because they think I'm suicidal for cutting myself everywhere.

"OK ." I breathed. " I came back here from New York because Amelie told me too and since she still technically owns me I have to or she'll drag my ass back. Anyway she told me that I'm going to be working undercover for Bishop," Shane and Daniel grimaced. "-so that I can get information about him for her to take him down. Rose already knew I was here actually I'm the one who ordered her to stay here for her protection." I smirked as Rose gave me her best glare, which wasn't that scary.

" OK, I understand why you came back but why did you almost shoot Eve and cut yourself and your friend here." Michael pointed to Cordelia and myself.

I chuckled. His eyes flashed red.

" That's not funny!" Michael growled and stood up in a blink of an eye he ran at me at vampire speed and knocked me into the wall. I could have fought back but I didn't. He moved and picked me up from the wall by my throat and squeezed. I saw black spots dancing on across my eyes. Cordelia growled and stood up and so did her gang, and Rose.

They were about to march over here and throw him of me but I held up my hand to signal for them to stop. I stared at his eyes and I waited for his anger to pass. The funny thing was that he anger didn't dim and I started to lose conscious. I heard Shane yell and then all of a sudden Shane was there throwing Michael against the opposite wall and I fell onto the hard floor with a _thump_. He didn't even look at Michael when he crashed. Shane looked at me with concern clearly on his face, but I saw something else, longing? Lust? Why would he look at me with lust at this moment? I was still pondering on this question when I finally let the blackness that I was holding in consume me.

OK** I have to say something. You know Authors notes? Well I hate it when a Author puts up a new chapter as a Authors note it gets my hopes up only to be crushed so I wont do that and if I do I'll put ****up a mini chapter with it. So yeaa just had to say that. Enjoy the Chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I know last chapter sucked but I got some really good reasons why it sucked. Number 1: I'm a bitch and I like to keep you on suspense and on the edge so you'll be wanting more. Number 2: I was trying to finish a history project that was due! I mean I need to pass the 8****th**** grade and I can't do that if I'm writing all the time. Number 3: I just had surgery that day and I felt like a piece of crap. So those are the reasons why it sucked, but this chapters going to be good! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own the morganville vampire series. Rachel Caine does all I own is Rose, Cordelia & and her Clan, and the plot.**

_**Previously:**_

_I heard Shane yell and then all of a sudden Shane was there throwing Michael against the opposite wall and I fell onto the hard floor with a thump. He didn't even look at Michael when he crashed. Shane looked at me with concern clearly on his face, but I saw something else, longing? Lust? Why would he look at me with lust at this moment? I was still pondering on this question when I finally let the blackness that I was holding in consume me._

I woke up with the worst fucking head-ache in the whole world. I felt like my brains were falling out of my head, and for a mintue I was scared that they were. I was so scared that I clutched the back of my head scared if I let go my brains would fall out. After a few mintues of horriable sharp pains in my head I took in my surroundings. I'm in a room, a room with tan colored walls and a nice soft plump red sheet bed.

I smelt aftershave and nice cologne. _Was I kidnapped? Oh my gosh! How could I be kidnapped? What if I was raped?_ I thought to myself. I didn't feel sore down there at all so I know that I still had my V card in check.

Ok Claire remember what happened before you ended up here. I thought long and hard for a couple and mintues and all of a sudden it all hit me.

_Michael strangling me. Shane throwing Michael off of me. Shane looking at me with concern and lust or longing._

Why was Shane looking at me with lust or longing? Were over, completely over! Wait why was Michael so mad at me? I was just letting Michael get his bottled up anger out, because I could tell he never did let it out when Eve cheated on him, but did he have to knock me out over it. OK I have to abmitt I wanted to strangle somebody ever since that dreadful day, but I didn't. I did a lot of stuff to get that anger out of my system. I drank, I did drugs. Hell I even tried to kill myself once, but I never did knock someone out, well I never did on purpose.

I lost all thoughts of Michael and Shane when my I felt my legs were stiff. I jumped of the bed and almost fell over if it wasn't for the nightstand to catch my fall._ Note to self don't jump._ I composed my self and stood up straight while stretching my acheing legs of sleep. I felt the pleasure when my joints popped and relaxed. I felt the need to stretch more, but not just stretch. _ Run._ I need to run. I looked down at my attire. I don't think I can run in leather boots, black skinny jeans, a cookie monster t-shirt (yes I said a cookie monster t-shirt. Even though I'm a badass that doesn't mean I can love the cookie monster), and a leather jacket. I look around and see Rose's bag on the floor. I go over to it and take out a simple top and some jogging pants. I try to put the top over my head but I couldn't get it past my breast. Where Rose is a B-cup, I'm a double D. I was struggling to get the top of when I fell face first onto the hard floor.

" Dammit." I muttered while getting back up.

Two more falls and several curse words later I finally got the top off and threw it back onto the bag. I stood several mintues staring at the shirt, narrowing my eyes and glaring at it before I finally just let out a long sigh and and just decided to stay in my sports bra. I quickly put on the jogging pants and thanked god that Rose bought _"Fit all size"_ joggin pants. I mean I got a lot of curves and Rose has the body a supermodel would die for so we really can't share the same clothes. I put my hair up into a messy ponytail and slipped silently out the window next to the bed. I slid down the roof , did a back-flip and landed on the grass with a silent _thud._ I decided which way I wanted to go. Into the woods. I started running through the woods. I felt free when my legs were moving freely around. The wind slapped my face and my legs burned with pleasure. An hour later I was still running around in the woods. I was going in big circles but I didn't care. I felt the sweet pouring down from my hearline to my breast and then down to my toned stomach. Finally my legs couldn't go anymore and I collapsed next to a huge tree and for the first time in seven years I broke down.

XOXOXOXOXO

After about an hour of endless sobs I sat there for about another hour and put myself back together. I walked back to the glass house and stared. I don't know how long I just stared at that huge house for and I don't know why I stared at it but I did. I slowly walked to the door and entered. Somehow I felt the house give me a big hug and that gave me comfort.

I heard shouting in the kitchen area, so I walked in. Everybody stopped what they were doing (aruging) and stared at me. It was pretty uncomforable for people to just stare at you especially when Shane and Daniel were looking at my chest. I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat. Everybody snapped out of there trance of staring.

" Where did you go?" Rose asked me with worried laced into her words.

I shrugged my shoulders. " I went for a run." I told her.

" I'm so sorry Claire."

I looked up at Michael and I could tell that he was really sorry.

" I don't know what went over me, I just lost my temp-" I cut him of by holding up my hand.

" You still had anger." I told him.

He looked confused. "Anger about what?"

" About the cheating, the Betrayle between your best-friend and the love of your life. You never let the anger out." I simply explained.

He shook his head.

" But that doesn't give me the right to hurt you."

I laughed humorlessly.

" Michael don't beat yourself up over it. When I returned to New York I let my anger out too."

" By hurting people?" Eve asked me.

I shook my head.

" No, I did drugs and acholic to numb the pained. Oh and I tried to kill myself over it too." I shrugged as in 'no big deal'.

Everybody looked at me shocked except for Rose and Cordelia.

I smiled.

" I handle my anger differntly than you people." I stated.

They all nodded. We all just sat there in a akward silence until I decided to break it.

" I bet your all wondering why I almost killed Eve today."

They all nodded.

I looked at Cordelia and gave a short nod for her to bring the paper unrolled it and put it on the table.

They all read it, gasped and looked at me wide-eyed.

" Bishop wants Eve dead." I said.

" B-b-ut w-w-hy I d-d-i-dn't-." She was stuttering.

" It doesn't matter if you didn't do anything to Bishop. You humans are all little pawns in his master plan and he's taking out the pawns that can get in his way." Cordelia explained from behind me.

I nodded in agreement.

" I took the shot because I knew Ysandre would be listening from a safe distance and if she didn't hear anything she would be suspicous and go tell Bishop which would lose his trust."

"Then why did you cut yourself and Cordelia up?" Rose asked.

" Because Ysandre needed to smell blood and if you spilled human blood and Vampire blood at the same time it would confuse her senses, so she would think it would be just human blood." I quickly said.

I gave them a few mintues to let them sink that in when I heard my phone buzzing from the couch in the living room.

" Excuse me for a mintue and let me go take that."

I told them and went to answer the phone.

**Rose POV**

Wow, that was a lot to take in. When Claire left to get her phone everybody just sat there in silence to take everything Claire and Cordelia said in. A few mintues later Claire came back. She looked at the Vamps in the room and I guess they heard what she said on the phone because they all gave her a nodd. Me and gothic slut were lost.

" Everybody get dressed up we have a formal ball tonight." Claire announced.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

She glanced at me.

" Bishop is having a ball tonight and everybody has to go 'or else'." She told me.

I really didn't want to know what the 'or else' is so I just nodded.

" Eve you can't go." Claire looked at Eve.

Eve looked surprised.

" Why?" She asked.

" Um, your supposed to be dead, so yeah." Claire looked uncomforable.

" Oh." was all Eve said.

Claire kinda looked sad and her facial expression soften a little.

" I have somewhere safe you can stay for until this thing with Bishop is over." Claire told her.

She was shocked.

" Why can't I stay here?" Eve asked in a small voice.

" It isn't safe since people come her a lot and the place I got set up for you is nice and seculded." She said soothing.

Eve realxed a bit.

" OK everybody but Eve, Cordelia , and her clan go upstairs now and get dressed." Claire said in her commanding voice.

Everybody quickly got up scared of what would happened if you pissed her off and scrambled upstairs to get ready including me. I saw Michael give Eve a passionate kiss on the lips, and he told her hel loved her and he went up the stairs in a flash. I trudged my way up the steps and went into the room i'm staying in now. I closed the door behind me and sighed and layed against the door for a mintue or two. I did _not_ want to go to a stupid ball with Vampires! I guess I have not choice. I went into my suitcase and took out the perfect dress.

XOXOXOXOXO

I looked at myself in the mirror. OK I have to abmit I look good. My strawberry blonde is brushed to the middle of my back and neatly in its naturual waves. I have on very little makeup, some pink lip gloss and some mascara. Finally I look at my dress. It's light blue and it is tight where my breast are ( which makes them look bigger than what they are) then it flows freely from my mid-thigh to my ankle. My shoes are little blue heels which make me look a little taller.

I grab my blue clutch and walk down the stairs to eveybody else that's already done.

Shane and Michael look _very_ hot and_ very sexy_ with there tuxedos and matching black ties. Michael looked like he styled his hair where Shane didn't even look like he brushed it. Oh well, they both look good.

Daniel looked good too, with his dark purple tie and his black sleek hair pulled back with gel.

Cordelia looked beautiful. She had a flowing red dress on and black regular heels. Her red aurburn curly hair was tamed and perfectly straight. She had on red lip gloss and some pink blush which made her light blue eyes pop.

Claire looked drop dead geurgeous, Literley. She had a black and red beautiful dress on. The dress had a red Boudice ( Which showed her a lot of her clevleage) and then at the end of the waist is a black frilly part that goes down to her ankles. She has on black stilletoes that made her look much taller than what she is and a black clutch. Her usually tight curls were big elegant lucious curls that really framed her face. She has on black eyeliner, mascarea and blood red lipstick. She looked stunning.

Shane and Daniel were literlay drooling over her. Claire looked at me and gasped.

" You look stunning." I tell her.

" Not nearly as stunning as you sister." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her. _ Yeah right_.

" Shall we get going." I suggest.

Everybody nodded.

XOXOXOXOXO

This place was packed! We could hardly find a spot to park! When we did Claire pulled me and Michael to the side and told me to stay with Michael and she told Michael to look really sad about the love of his life dead. I agreed and so did Michael.

When we got in the ball room it was beautiful and creepy at the same time. There was lights all over the room but somehow there still was an erie feeling to it.

Claire quickly dissapeard and I stayed at Michaels side the whole time. We danced a little and then I caught sight of Shane dancing with that country vampire slut . She was looking at me and I narrowed my eyes at her and glared at the same time. She smiled at me in a deadly kinda way but I was immuned to Claire's smiles and glares. I heard a loud voice say its time for dinner so we all sat down. There was food and it looked really good so I dived into it ignoring the scowling of the vamps and the humans. I looked over at the stage when they announced Bishop's named. I felt Michael go stiff next to me.

Bishop was a vamp that looked like he was in his late forties early fifties when he was turned. A little gray hair and wrinkles on his face. His face looked deadly, and I could already tell you _don't_ mess with this guy without paying the conquence. He stood up.

" Let me introduce to Claire Danvers! A human girl that is under my protection that is giving the cure out to our kind." He announced. I didn't expect that.

Right on que Claire walked onto the stage in her beautiful glory and I heard a gasping from the audience. I smirked because I knew it was from how beautiful she was. I was still smirking when I saw Claire's face go into a facial expression of horror and she loudly gasped.

**Claire POV**

Bishop called my name and I walked out onto the stage. I heard gasp when people saw me. I was only looking for Rose or Cordelia but my eyes set on a man that is in my nightmares. I loudly gasped from the horror. This was the man. This is the man that kept me from sleeping at night. This is the man that makes me want to hide from the world and never come out. This is the man that frightens me the most.

This is my family's killer and his name is Bishop.

**Ha! Suspense! I bet you didn't see that one coming. OK if you did i'm not betting you. Anyway R&R Please!**

**VaMpIrElUvEr1333**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK don't kill me I know its been wayyyyy to long but I am failing a lot of classes right know and I needed to get on track and well I did. Anyway here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_This was the man. This is the man that kept me from sleeping at night. This is the man that makes me want to hide from the world and never come out. This is the man that frightens me the most. _

_This is my family's killer and his name is Bishop._

**Claire POV**

" What's wrong my dear?" Bishop asked curiously.

I just then realized that I am standing in a room filled with vampires and humans that are all watching me and I'm standing here like an idiot looking at my family's killer. I quickly regained my composure and forced an elegant smile on my face.

" Oh nothing I just thought that I left the oven on back on." I tell him while trying to keep my anger hidden in me so I don't lash out and kill this monster in front of me.

He nodded and turned back to the audience that was watching this exchange curiously and gave this boring yawn worthy speech on how I am to be respected and not be killed or nobody is allowed to drink from me because I am under his protection and if somebody breaks these rules they will have to deal with him. I mentally flinched when he said _HIS_ protection! Ugh I would rather chew my own fucking arm off!

When Bishop was done everybody clapped and I forced myself to clap. Everybody turned back to there dinner and Bishop turned to me and held out his arm for me to take. I hesitated thinking what would happen if I did take his arm. Would I rip it off, would I wince or would I stay calm and collected?

" Come on dear, I don't bite," He said smiling, " Well at least I don't bite you." He chuckled darkly.

I decided that I didn't have a choice and the only thing I could do was hope that I stayed calm and collected. I took his arm and felt a hint of pride swell up in me for not losing my anger or being afraid, I was actually pretty calm. Weird I know right? Bishop gracefully swayed me through the crowd that was dancing on the dance floor. These many vampires around me gave me an itch to fight. I ignored that itch as Bishop led me to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance with me. I wanted to vomit, no I wanted nothing more right now than too die, but somehow I got through a couple of dances with him. I pulled away and acted like I was breathless.

"I'm human Bishop I need a drink and a break." I told him making my voice sound like I ran a marathon.

" Of course my dear go sit I will get Ysandre." He let go of me and sauntered over to Ysandre who was all over Shane.

My blood boiled but before I could react a pair of hands found my waist and tugged me back gently but forcefully. I was about to punch someone in the face when I heard Cordelia whisper in my ear: "It's me, we need to talk."

I nodded and let Cordelia pull me through the crowd, by the waist, and into a poorly lit hallway.

I turned around when Cordelia let me go.

" What's up." I said to Cordelia, her clan, Michael, Daniel, and Rose.

Rose scowled at me. " What the hell do you mean what's up? Up on the stage you look like you got struck my lighting and you say Whats up!" She explodes at me.

I took a step back from her. Her pale cheeks looked like red tomatoes and she was breathing really hard.

I laughed nervously. " Oh that I just thought of something, no big deal." I shrugged.

Rose, Michael, and Cordelia eyed me suspiciously and all I could do was smile and hope for the best.

Right when Rose was going to open her mouth to say something a gust of wind blew and Bishop stood right next to me.

" Lets go talk my dear." he tells me taking my hand.

I heard Daniel growl a little. Bishop ignored all of them except for me. I nodded and he smiled. He stared to lead me into a private room and I looked back at my friends and family and gave them a convincing smile. We walked into the room and I looked around looking for escape routes. Sadly there were none. It was a plain room with Royal blue walls and a comfy looking light blue couch in the middle of the room. There was a rug that kinda reminded me of a country ranch home. It gave it a homey feel. I looked back at Bishop and he locked the door.

_Oh ohhhhhhh._

**Rose POV**

Claire quickly regained herself when Bishop asked something that I couldn't hear. She said something back and smiled, but she couldn't fool me that smile looked forced. After Bishop gave that boring speech. He took her away to the dance floor and danced with her. I tugged on Michael's hand and told him to get up and follow me. The food was completely left behind but all I wanted to know is what was wrong with Claire. We danced a little bit, but when I noticed that Bishop didn't stop dancing I became tired and spotted Cordelia talking with someone. I went to Cordelia while tugging Michael with me and told her about what happened with Claire and that we should talk to her now. She agreed and told me to go wait in the hallway while she go and gets Claire. Me and Michael walked into the poorly lit room and I began pacing.

" Will you stop? Your going to make a dent into the floor." Michael's voice sounded amused.

" Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped at him.

He held up his hands and surrender and I continued to pace.

Finally Cordelia came back with Claire, her clan, and Daniel.

" What's up." Claire said to us.

I scowled at her. " What the hell do you mean what's up? Up on the stage you look like you got struck my lighting and you say Whats up!" I yell at her.

Claire took a step back from her. I bet my cheeks looked like fire, but I don't care right now.

She laughed nervously. " Oh that I just thought of something, no big deal." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

I eyed her. I didn't believe her for one minute all she did was smile and hope for the best.

Right when I was going to open her mouth to say something a gust of wind blew and Bishop stood right next to Claire.

" Lets go talk my dear." he tells me taking Claire's hand.

I heard Daniel growl a little. I looked over at him in surprise. Claire nodded, and as she was walking into a room she looked back at us and gave us a pretty convincing smile. I narrowed my eyes the closed door.

" What was that about?" Michael asked as he too was focused on the closed door.

" Nothing good." Cordelia said with a sigh.

**Claire POV**

Bishop gestures for me to sit down and I do, he sits next to me.

" I'm going to get right down to the point." Bishop turned his body to face me, he looked serious.

" I know you who are." He says bluntly.

_Gulp._

**Hahahahah I'm so evil! Cliffy! Hope you'd enjoyed R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Do kill me please! I'm so sorry! I had a death in the family and I was trying to get over that stuff and school is beating my ass right now. Anyway lets get on with the chapter! P.S review what couple should be paired together. Claire/Shane, Claire/Daniel, Rose/Daniel, Rose/Michael, Eve/Daniel, Eve/Michael. Review and tell me!P.S.S there was a review that said something like they were joking but they actually got to the middle of the plot and a shocking twist that it makes.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Morganville vampires the talented Rachel Caine does.**

_Previously:_

_Bishop gestures for me to sit down and I do, he sits next to me._

" _I'm going to get right down to the point." Bishop turned his body to face me, he looked serious._

" _I know you who are." He says bluntly._

_**Gulp.**_

Claire POV

I swear I could of pissed on my dress right then and there, not because a big almighty vamp knows who I _really_ am. Of course not, its because all I could think of is that I blew my cover and that Rose could get hurt because I'm so stupid to gasp in a room full of bad vamps and the oldest one, my families murder, was standing right next to me.

Bishop was staring me down and I be the idiot I am stared right back not wiling to let him try to imitate me at all.

" And who do you think I am?" I asked innocently.

He raised his eyebrows and all of sudden let out a booming laugh that echoed of the walls so loud that it made me jump from my seat.

" Why dear," He gasped while wiping imajainry tears, " Your Claire Danvers, one of the smartest people that I ever met and one of the most goeorgues too." He winked at me.

I wanted to gag and throw up all my lunch and dinner that I consumed today. That's disgusting! I composed my features and let a fake easy smile run across my lips.

" Why thank you Bishop, though I think you give me too much credit." I feel like an old person the way I'm talking.

" Nonsense," He slapped the arm of the chair, "you don't give yourself enough credit young one. You are truly talented." He appraised.

" Thank you." I said while a small smile formed on my lips.

He looked at me for a couple of more minutes, staring at me intently. I got uncomfortable under his gaze and started to squirm, but while still staring at him straight in the eye, challenging him.

He finally got tired of the stare down and let out a chuckle.

" You may go my dear, but be here on time for work tommorow, you have a lot of work to do." He informed me while smirking.

I gracefully got up and bowed slightly.

" Thank you Bishop, I will be here on time, I promise." All I wanted to do was knock that smirk right off of his ancient face.

He nodded as a sign to go. I glided out of the room and was about to close the door.

I heard him chuckle again.

" What a weird human." He muttered loud enough so that I could hear him.

I closed the door softly and started to walk toward the ballroom.

_If only he knew._

.

Shane POV

She is beautiful. That's all I could think of as we headed to the ball. I couldn't stop staring a the beautiful fallen angel that was sitting in front of me. _Claire has really grown up _I thought as we made are way home. Claire used to be that small fragile girl that you always had to protect. Now she doesn't need protection, she doesn't need me. She looks so grown up. Her pale skin clashing with the black dress she had on. Her dark brown curly (Now straighten) hair running against the wind, and her big hazel eyes sparkling in the moonlight. _I love her_ I thought.

_I love her! I love her! I love her! _

_I need to tell her_ I thought again.

I shook my head of that idea. No she doesn't need me to ruin her life again. I mentally scolded myself, but that doesn't mean that I'll sit around and watch the love of my life get taken by another man _cough, Daniel, cough_. I glared at the back of Daniel's head. Who the hell does he think he is? Hitting on _My_ girl. I'll fucking beat his ass to the grave if he even looks at her.

_Mine! Mine! Mine! Claire's Mine!_ My possessive demon yelled at me, and I couldn't have agreed more.

First I have to get rid of Ysandre, can't let her get in the way. Then Daniel. Then she really will be mine. I can't wait.

Bishop POV

It's all in the bag now, I only just need to get all the vamps in this town cured and there! Vampires will take over the world, with me as there leader of course. Humans will go into slavery, but of course I would save a few, like Claire. Ah yes, Claire, she is such a strange little human. I started her down and she didn't even flinch. Am I losing my touch?

No, no, no its not that. I've made vampires beg for mercy, that girl is just odd, but no worried it will still not get in the way of ruining my plans. Sometimes I wish Janice was here-

_Ohhh Janice_ I mentally sighed. The human I fell in love with. I can still imagine her today. Still beautiful. She chose a human over me. A human! I could not live with that so I killed her and her family including that human man. That's the only kill that I had ever regretted. I loved Janice with everything I had, still do, and I killed her over jealousy.

In a lot of ways Claire reminds me of her. Claire is strong, beautiful, smart, and will not let anybody intimate her. Just like Janice. I sighed and got up successfully stopping my self-loathing. I went back to the ball and pretended to be happy.

_Ohh its good to be me isn't it?_

**Okkk how was it did you like the POV'S? R&R and you know if you give me 5 reviews I'll write the next chapter faster.**

**VaMpIrElUvEr1333**


End file.
